Tory
by moonchild89
Summary: A teenage "lost cause" finds hope and faith in an unlikely boy, which forces her to get a second chance at life.


Tory  
  
I was what you could call a "lost cause" as a teenager. All through grade school, I was a straight A student, the Dr. Jackal version of myself. I hung out with smart girls and spent my time talking on the phone and giggling. I was pretending that I had the perfect life. In high school, everything changed. It started with my parents' fights. It became harder and harder to pretend that I was normal. I was slowly realizing that I didn't fit in with my friends much. If I told them, they wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. I felt like the Mr. Hyde version of myself. Anger and betrayal took over. I also had a very violent temper to match. To the world I became dangerous. Teachers started to watch me like a hawk, probably because I got into fights regularly. My friends tried to keep me the way I was. They didn't understand that I was no longer like them. I resented them for the way they were changing me and eventually, I pushed them away. I found new friends rather easily, during all the time I spent in detention. They accepted me because I was an outcast, one of them. I felt that I belonged even though I couldn't talk to any of them about my problems. I didn't think that I needed that, at least until I met Tory. It was during the third month of school. The group was meeting in the science lab as usual. Tony had stolen the keys the first day of school. We never used it for class, so no one bothered us. Some people knew that that was our hangout, but Tony and Nick were real big drug addicts, known for their temper. They probably would have beaten the face in of any kid that turned us in. I was leaning against the door to the lab, trying to figure out who to cheat off of for the test third period, Nick was leaning against one of the desks in the center of the room, one hand on the rim of his dark sunglasses, covering his black eye. The police had caught him drawing graffiti on the library last night. Cassandra was going through the drawers, probably looking for hall passes to get out of the rest of her classes. Tony entered the room. There was a shadowy figure behind him. Cassandra and Nick barely looked up, but I tried to adjust my eyes to get a better look. He was sort of tall, and looked almost athletic. He had a bowl haircut with blond highlights, nothing too extreme. "Guys, this is Tory." Tony said, before beginning to pin his clothes with safety pins. Tory stared around the room at us, first at Cassandra, then Nick, then me. I firmly stared back into his eyes, almost like I was challenging him. It seemed as though his eyes were looking directly into my soul. "Name?" He asked, his voice sounding dusty but powerful. "Vile." I answered. "Interesting outfit." I said, taking the opportunity to take my eyes off his for a moment. He was wearing a plain black shirt with red skulls across the bottom. "Yeah. well you too." he answered. I looked at my clothes and laughed. I was wearing all black. Ripped t-shirt with the words, "This is my smile" on it and really baggy jeans. When I looked back up at him, I felt that he was still trying to look into my soul. Creepy. I was trying to ignore him when Cassandra suddenly looked up and began sizing him up before speaking. "You look too innocent. There's a party down at he old dock off of Farmhouse Street. You coming, new kid?" she narrowed her eyes. "The name's Tory." He answered, looking annoyed. "Same difference." A satisfied smile crossed her lips. "Smoke?" She passed around the cigarettes. I didn't take one. The last time they tried to get me to do that, I started hyperventilating. Tory didn't take one either. What was he trying to prove? "Look," I said, not wanting to be around the smoke, "I should go. If I don't pass Social Studies, I'll be retained. The sooner I get out of this school, the better." Tory followed me out the door and as soon as I got far enough away from the lab, he grabbed my hand. He spun me around and forced me to look at him. I was surprised at how strong he was. "What are you doing in there?" He demanded. "What do you mean? I belong with them." "No you don't! Why would you?" "You wouldn't get it.no one would." "Try me!" "Why should I? I don't even know you!" He sighed. "Vile, if you keep this up, you could become really messed up." Again he looked right into my eyes. "Yeah.well it's not like any bodied care." I said and I started to walk to class again. "Some bodied care." He insisted and for once, he was the one avoiding my eyes. "Look, I don't think that people like Tony are your true friends, but I will be. If you ever need to talk.well, here's my locker number. If you write, it'll give me something to do besides sleeping in class." "Whatever." I said and I walked off. I decided to skip last period and walk home early. I decided to take a shortcut through this long alley. I heard some shouting and pounding coming from around the corner and realized that someone was being beaten up. When I walked around the corner I saw some punks that were in the gang from around here. I cleared my throat and they all scattered at the sight of me. It was almost like I was the Blair witch. It amazed me, the affect that I had on people. I walked up to the limp form on the ground. It was Tory. "What are you.stalking me or something?" I asked, sitting on the floor beside him. He looked up at me through his black eye and smiled. "So what if I am?" He said before pointing out. " I thought no one cares about you?" "They don't! That's why I'm wondering what you're doing here!" I answered. "I'm trying to figure out how to get you to listen to me. I want to help." He answered. "Oh yeah? Well don't waste your time! I'm not worth it." I answered. "You're not worth it? You're not worth it?!? If you're not worth it then why am I getting beaten up in this alley trying to prove you are?" He asked, raising his voice. "Because you're absolutely insane! I can't help what you're doing." "There's something else bothering you.isn't there?" "No.did you hit your head too hard or something? I don't want your help!" I was practically screaming. "Look, if you're one hundred percent sure that you want to be a failure for the rest of your life.don't let me stand in your way. Just say the word." He gave me an even stare as he spoke. I opened his mouth to tell him how it was none of his business what I wanted and to get away from me, but the words got caught in my throat. What did I really want? "That's what I thought." He answered. "Let me help you." "You? Help me?" I asked. "I'm not the one with a black eye sitting on the ground!" I helped him up and smiled kindly. It was the first true smile that I had given anyone in a long time. Maybe I did need him after all. "Are you ok?" I asked. " They really could have hurt you there." "Since when do you care?" He asked. "Since now. Come on." I grabbed him and led him down the alley and then on the way to my house. I heard him gasp at the mansions and Victorians down our street. He stared at me in amazement. I was obviously rich. I could almost hear his thoughts. Why wouldn't I want this life? It was so perfect. I could inherit my parents' fortune and I'd never have to work. He didn't understand. I couldn't be a part of the life my parents had set up for me. I wanted my own life, but I wasn't sure how to get it. I couldn't live as a rich girl for the rest of my life, especially not with parents like mine. "You live here?" He asked, as I pushed open the gate. "Yeah, so? Just because a person has a nice house doesn't exactly make her life a garden of roses." He sighed. "You can't be that depressed, can you?" He asked. "That's what you think." I said, laughing condescendingly. "Don't expect a warm welcome." We stepped into the beautiful foyer with its pastille walls and maple furniture. I saw him looking around the room like it was some sort of a palace. To him, it was a dream, but to me, it was a nightmare, a prison trying to lock me up forever. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and immediately tensed up. "Come on." I said, pulling his arm. "You don't want to see this." "Violet? That you?" Called my dad, coming around the corner with a beer bottle in his hand. "Leave me alone! I got company! Not that you'd care." I said and pulled Tory down the hallway towards the door. "What do you mean you got company, girl? You better watch your tone! This'll show you, you little witch!" He yelled, throwing the beer bottle at our heads. My immediate reflexes kicked in and I pulled Tory to the ground with me. After the bottle crashed against the door behind me, I pulled Tory into my room. I figured that he had seen enough of my life for one day. When we entered the room, I saw him looking at the black walls and smiling. I knew that he wasn't surprised. Suddenly, he turned and stared into my eyes. I watched and slowly his brown eyes grew larger. "Let me guess." He said. "Dad drinks.mom tries to hide the family secret by keeping the house spotless.it's become her passion so she hasn't ever really gotten the chance to bond with you.she's probably not so normal herself or she would have kicked your dad out a long time ago.my guess is that she's afraid of you." I knew that my mouth must have been half way to the ground by the time he finished. Did he have any idea how close to the truth he was? "Life's been like that for as long as I could remember.no big deal." He closed his eyes thinking. "If your dad hits you, it's a big deal. There's a lovely little thing called DYFS.the division of youth and family services.they protect kids from stuff like this." He said slowly. "Oh right.like I'm really gonna call them!" I yelled. "Who cares if he hurts me? I can handle it!" "Yeah.you can handle him now.but what happens when you can't stop him?" "And I should be listening to all this from you because.?" I asked, falling on the bed. "Since when is it wrong for someone to want to be your friend?" He asked, trying to look innocent. "Friend?" I asked. "Weird.no one's wanted to be a true friend." "Well.as a friend.there's someone I want you to meet. He led me out the window and into the street. "Where are we going?" I asked "You'll see." He said, running ahead of me. Finally, he came to a stop in front of a small store. When we entered, I saw that the room was filled with magic decorations. Crystal balls, mirrors, tarot cards, everything. He led me through a beaded curtain and up a long winding staircase. Then he pushed open the old wooden door and led me into the center of the room. An old woman came out of the shadows dressed in scarves. "Hello Tory." She whispered. "How nice of you to pay me a visit. And who might this young lady be?" "This is Violet." He answered "And what do we owe this visit?" She asked, her blue eyes piercing into my green ones. "I want to see my future." I answered thinking that that was why he had brought me to her. "Well follow me." She motioned for me to follow her into the corner of the room behind the blue curtain. "You wish to know who you are?" "Yeah.I guess," I told her. There was something about her that creped me out. "Well let me take a look," she said, taking my hand and staring into my eyes. "I sense something interesting.it seems as though something in your life is going to change.I sense grief.the love of one thing and then it's loss. In one weeks time.this is when you will discover who you are." She led me back out into the room while I thought about what she had said. Tory was looking at a spell book in the corner, his blond highlights falling into his face and catching on the sun. There was something really eerie about the way he looked. I felt a chill go up my spine. "Let's go." He said, turning around suddenly. I followed him out into the sidewalk and looked into his eyes. "Well?" He asked, impatiently. "I don't know.apparently in about a week, I'll know who I am." I shrugged. "Is she reliable?" "Very." He answered. "Did you ever talk to her?" "Yeah." "And what did she tell you?" "Nothing.some other time.ok? I brought you to her so that she could help you. I think she has helped. Case closed." "Ok.you're really creeping me out. Since when does anyone want to help me, all of the sudden?" "Don't know.since when?" He shot back. I sighed. "That's what I was asking you.anyway.are you going to the party? The one at the dock?" "I'll go if you're going. I definitely don't want you going alone." "What's that supposed to mean? You're not my father. Don't even think of telling me what to do!" We walked side by side in complete silence. Then I turned around and faced him. "Why me?" I asked "What do you mean?" "Ever since I was a little girl I've had to live with my dad acting the way he does. My mom refused to help me because she was too afraid of him. I couldn't turn to my friends because if any of them found out my secret, they would leave me. I was nothing like them. Tony, Nick and Cassandra were the only things I had. They didn't judge me, but I avoided telling them about my problems anyway. I convinced myself that it was stupid." "Ok." "That's where you come in. You seem to want to be my friend, almost out of nowhere. It makes no sense. I'm going nowhere fast." "If you give me a chance.you need help." "You know a lot about me.but I don't know much about you." "There isn't much to tell." I was about to ask him to tell me anyway when I heard the sound of heavy metal coming over the sound system. I looked and saw cigarette butts and beer bottles on the grass. Tory and I looked at each other and groaned. "Hey Vile.new kid.you actually showed.didn't think you would show" Cassandra yelled over the music. She blew a puff of smoke in my face. I started coughing. "Yeah.there are lots of things you don't know about me." He said glaring at her. "Like what?" She asked. "Like the fact that I was a runaway for the last five years?" "What?" I yelled. "You were a runaway? What else are you hiding? Were you also some sort of a criminal?" I pushed past him and ran. "Violet, wait!" He said. I heard the music blaring in my ear and the smell of smoke filling my lungs. Once I got far enough away, I fell to the ground. With all the smoke, I started to choke. My head felt extremely dizzy. The entire world spun around me and suddenly it all went dark. "Violet?" I heard a voice calling to me, pulling me from the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes to the light and saw Tory standing over me. There was a look of relief on his face. "You're awake!" He said "Yeah.what day is it?" I still felt rather groggy. "Sunday. You've been asleep for two days." He told me. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was a runaway. I didn't think it was important." I saw something in his eyes when he spoke, but I couldn't tell if it was anger or concern. "You brought me here?" "Yeah, I knew that you had fainted, so I carried you to my house." I looked around the room. The walls were covered with posters of heavy metal bands, the only decoration in the room. That was when I first started coughing. "Are you allergic to smoke?" He asked, with concern in his eyes. "I don't know." I managed to choke out between coughing spells. "You need to see a doctor." He said with urgency in his voice. "What I need is some rest." I answered, matching his tone. "Fine.but you're going to see a doctor." He said. I ignored his comment and fell asleep. "I still don't get why we have to do this." I said, sitting on the cross- town bus on the way to the clinic. "Because you obviously are at least a little worried.you wouldn't have let me take you here if you weren't.and if it turns out to be nothing." He said, letting his voice trail off. "You don't think it's nothing.do you?" I asked suspiciously. "Honestly?" "Honestly." At first he didn't answer, but finally, he sighed. "No.I don't think it's nothing." He said, once again avoiding my eyes. "Look, I'm not a doctor, but no one faints just because someone smokes in their face and expects to be fine." I spent the rest of the bus ride in complete silence, letting it all sink in. He didn't think that I was going to be ok. Was he right? When the bus finally came to our stop, I was beginning to get worried. The clinic was a blur of questions and people. I remember so many tests and spending most of the day there. The only clear memory that I have is sitting in the room waiting for the results. A short woman came into the room with Tory and me inside it. She immediately sat over by the desk and gave me a piercing look over her tortoise shell glasses. "Tory, you were right. She isn't fine." She said. I felt my blood run cold. "Violet, you're allergic to smoke.If you're around it for long periods of time, it could have lasting effects on you. There really isn't much we can do here. I wish I could be more helpful." She turned and walked away. I saw Tory glance up at me, but we both knew that there was nothing to say. When we got back outside and into the sunlight, Tory pulled out a cell phone and called someone. I heard his muffled voice, but I couldn't hear him clearly. When he got off the phone he turned to me. "Let's go, there's someone else I want you to meet." We walked down the street once again in silence. I could tell that he had no idea what to say to say to help. What could he possibly say? Just then I saw a girl walking towards us. I saw her smile at me. "So you're his new friend." She said, smirking. "Violet, this is Angel. Angel, this is Violet." Tory said. "Tory told me all about you.he just enjoys picking up people with problems.doesn't he?" She said, "Take me for instance. I watched my father kill my mother. Not the best thing for a ten year old to see on her birthday.he helped me.he can help you." "So what are you, Tory? Some kind of twisted good Samaritan?" I asked, suspiciously. "Yeah right! More like shrink!" She laughed. "I could never be a shrink.I care too much." He responded. "Yeah.you definitely care too much.Violet.if he starts to bug you too much.here's my number. I'll get him off your back." I laughed and took the number. The rest of the time spent that day still is a blur. The next thing I remember was waking up in Tory's room. He was already awake and ready. I was starting to wonder what I was going to wear. I didn't have any other clothes with me, and I was still wearing the same clothes from Friday. Tory apparently was very smart. He had snuck into my room and stole a weeks worth of clothes. We decided to go to school on Tuesday, and it's a good idea that we did. Tony told us to meet them in the science lab instead of class, because Cassandra had an idea. "Tami Clearwater is going to be alone in the corner supermarket Wednesday night." Cassandra said. ".And they don't take the money to the bank until Friday.why don't we pay her a little visit?" "Cool!" Tony said, while Nick shook his head in agreement. "We'll meet at eight tomorrow night.okay?" I glanced into Tory's eyes again for a second. I could feel the blood draining from my face. "Violet, can I talk to you?" He asked and pulled me out into the lockers. "I'm new, remember? Who's Tami?" ""She used to be my best friend." I told him, "No big thing." "She could get hurt if they rob her." "Yeah, so? That's her problem! What am I supposed to do?" "Maybe.help her?" He replied. He didn't understand. That night, I went home with Tory. He understood that I was scared of my father, especially since I hadn't been home for four days. I couldn't sleep, though. Tami may not have understood me, but she was still a really nice person I didn't want to see her get hurt. "Tory, I can't let her get hurt." I said. "So help her!" "How?" "I don't know." "The only option I can think of is going to the police." "Police? Are you crazy? They'll never believe us!" "Yeah.well right now it's the only choice I can think of." He sighed. "I'll think about it." He spent the entire day thinking about it apparently, because I didn't get an answer from him until the end of the day. It was a note in my locker. Violet-  
I guess you're right.it probably would be the best thing to do.I'm just scared that they won't believe us.you know? You asked what the psychic told me. Well she said that I would meet a girl who needed my help, but that something that she would do to help another would put you both in danger. I'm scared that this could be it. I'll go if you go.I guess.  
Tory The next day, I snuck into Tory's window at dawn and pulled him out of bed. "Come on!" I said, still pulling his arm. "What time is it?" He mumbled, his eyes half open. "Six. We have to go!" I said. "I'm up.I think" he said, and fell back into bed. "Get up!" I said and opened all the windows and turned on the lights. Ten minutes later, we were standing on the pavement outside the police station. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Once you go through that door, there's no turning back." "Yeah.I'm sure." I answered. We pushed through the door and into the room. It was dark and foreboding, almost as though the station was telling us to turn back. I turned to glance at Tory. He smiled in encouragement. We slowly approached the desk. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Yes?" barked the police officer, rudely. "We have reason to think that someone is going to rob the department store off of Mason Street." I said, surprising myself at how straightforward I was being. "Come this way." The police officer said, staring us down, not sure if he should believe a couple of punks off the street. We spent the rest of the day in the station, being treated as if we were on trial. It seemed like everyone had a question. We told them all about hearing Cassandra, Nick and Tony plan it for tonight. How we were afraid of being hurt if we told, but that Tami would be hurt if we didn't come. Then, finally, at around five we ended up back on the street. "So now what?" I asked. "You want to get something to eat before you go home?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. I didn't want to go home in a hurry. We grabbed pizza from the corner parlor and ate them in the park. When we finished, there was an odd silence. Then I spoke up. "That was really brave of you." I said. "It wasn't that big of a deal." "Yeah it was." I replied and before I knew it, I kissed him on the cheek. I felt rather embarrassed. My only instinct was to run. "Uh." I said, " I guess I'd better go." I said and got up from the bench and ran, leaving him blinking in surprise. When I reached my street, I snuck in my room and sighed. 'I am such an idiot' I thought, and fell asleep. I didn't go to school on Thursday. I was too afraid of the rumors. I called Angel instead. When I met her in the park, she practically screamed when she saw me. "You kissed him?" She gasped. "Details, please!" I told her everything. Cassandra's plans.the note.the police station.the kiss.and my embarrassment. "Well.do you like him?" She asked. "No.well not like that. I thought that I did, but he's just a friend.I think. I probably screwed that up too." "Did you talk to him?" "No" "You should.he'll understand.trust me." When I went home, there was a message on the answering machine. It was Tory. He told me to meet him in the alley. He needed to talk to me. I still felt like an idiot. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
That night, I walked to the alley as slowly as I could. When I finally arrived, I heard the sound of someone being punched. I began to walk faster, until I heard a gunshot, followed by a thud. I started to run. When I reached the alley, I saw two shadowy figures running from another dark figure on the ground. I didn't have time to think, I just ran after the people. When the streetlight hit them, I gasped. It was Tony and Nick! "Nick? Tony?" I shouted. They stopped dead in their tracks. "Vile? You're here just in time. Tory betrayed us! He went to the police and turned us in! Cassandra's in jail." Nick said. " We got him though." I suddenly felt like electricity had passed through me. The blood drained from my face, leaving me looking as white as a ghost. "First of all," I replied, my voice cold as ice, "my name's Violet. Second of all, I was the one who went to the police. Tory only went with me." I saw their faces change from triumph to anger and then to horror. "You're going to hell, Violet!" Tony sputtered. "Like you guys know anything about hell!" I shot back. Nick ran towards me, trying to hurt me. Before I knew what was happening, both of them were unconscious on the floor and I had blood all over my knuckles. When I recovered from shock, I rushed back to Tory. His face had a painful expression, and his eyes were out of focus. "Tory? It's Violet.I'm here." I said, blinking back tears. "Violet?" He smiled although he was still in pain."I'm glad you came before I." I took his hand. "It's not too late for you.don't talk like that." I felt cold tears running down my cheeks. "It's getting so cold.so dark.Violet.promise me you'll call DYFS? You don't deserve to live like that." "Just like you don't deserve to die.I promise." I felt the grip on my hand loosening. I knew I was loosing him. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then suddenly, I felt the grip on my hand letting go completely. I didn't want to leave, but I felt that I had to. I remembered the psychic's warning. I looked at my watch. 12:01 am.Friday. I had lost something that I cared about in a week. I finally realized what was so special. He had cared. For the first time in my life someone had cared. The first few weeks after that night is still a blur to me. I did call DYFS on my dad. He's spent the past few months in rehab. My mom is seeing a psychiatrist and is actually acting like a mom. Tony and Nick ended up getting what they deserved as well. One day, after a party, they stole a car and drove it right into a lake. Cassandra is looking foreword to a few months community service. Angel comes up to visit me every few days.she's just as upset as I am about Tory. It was an injustice to have him die so soon. He helped me. There's no way to get around it. He's changed me in so many ways. It's scary. I've gone back to being friends with Tami. I explained this whole story to her and she understood. Something I never thought she could. He may never come back from death, but he will always be a part of me. 


End file.
